Fade Away
by Laughing Jay
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Edd was dying, and they both knew that despite their best efforts, he wouldn't make it through the night. So Kevin decides to sing him to sleep. KevEdd, one shot. post apocalyptic world.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a one-shot I felt like doing. Cliche as hell, I know, but I was bored. Be sure to keep a look out for my other two kevedd stories "Swim Away" and "As the Seasons Change" coming soon! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy nor the characters used.**

* * *

"Come on dork... Come on... Just... Just a bit longer..." He gasped through sharp breaths. His lungs felt as if they were frozen over as they inhaled icy winter air. A thin blanket of snow covered the sidewalks as the streets were mostly freezing slush. Kevin was at his limit, his boots were worn and caused him to slide, forcing him to use even more of his dwindling strength in order to prevent dropping the precious cargo he held close to his chest as he ran. His sprinting had slowed to a fast jog, his legs already weak and shaking in exhaustion, but still he pressed onwards.

Edd's eyes were fluttering as he struggled to remain awake, focusing on Kevin's dull, forest green eyes above him. They had such dark rings around them, very different from the bright, lively emerald irises they had been just weeks ago. Of course, that was before the accident. Edd turned his head slowly to the right, gazing onto the street they moved upon. Cold bodies littered the ground along with rubble and broken down cars. Edd wasn't sure what it was, or why it had happened, or even if there were any other survivors other than Kevin and himself, but he couldn't bring himself to think of that anymore. Because he knew, that it wouldn't be the two of them for long. The throbbing in his middle was fading as the loss of blood and the blistering cold was numbing the pain. Slowly, very slowly, he was wasting away.

It had been two days. Double Dee was in a critical condition and Kevin knew, deep down, it wouldn't be long now, though he didn't want to admit it. He shook his head, bringing himself to focus on the task at hand rather than thoughts that injured his hope even more, as if the ragged breathing and slowing heart beat below him wasn't enough. Kevin's eyes burned with the need to relieve his grief. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want him to go. He couldn't go on with him gone, he needed him. If fact, he was the entire reason they had even made it this far. Kevin wondered if that was a good thing at this point. Maybe they should have just died off, maybe they should have just met their deaths along with every other friend they knew. The list seemed bottomless, every friend, enemy, coworker, ex, and family member: gone. As far as they knew, they were the only ones left. The entirety of the world seemed to be wiped out. If it weren't for Edd, they wouldn't have escaped and survived.

Edd was shaking. Whether it was from the freezing cold of winter or his lack of strength and blood, he didn't know. He found comfort in Kevin's body heat against him, but it wasn't much. He shut his eyes for a moment, listening to Kevin's sharp breathing and pounding heartbeat. The world seemed to hush away into nothing around them, every small creak of a now abandoned home, every crunch below Kevin's feet, and every howl of the harsh wind seemed to scatter and dissipate, fading away as Edd was. He opened his eyes, looking down the street to see a small yellow house coming into his view. Unlike every other home they had passed, it's windows and doors still seemed intact, and it was left open. Edd smiled within trembling lips.

'It would be suitable shelter for Kevin tonight...' He thought. He slowly called to Kevin, hoping he would hear him.

Kevin was so tired. So very tired. It had taken every ounce of energy he had to make it here, but it wasn't enough. They needed a hospital, they needed somewhere for Edd to rest and get the medical tools he needed to...get better...

It was then that he felt a small tug at his sweater from the sickly boy in his weak arms. He looked down into his dull cyan eyes, they were heavy and dark as expected. The Double Dork was drifting away, and Kevin couldn't bring himself to go on any longer.

"There... yellow... h-house..." He whispered. His head shifted to the side, looking up the street to a faded yellow home. It looked overall intact and in their eyes, nothing but a place to sleep for the night. Kevin didn't want to stop, he wanted to go on for as long as he needed to to save him. He didn't know how much time he had but he knew if he stopped now, he would be alone by day break tomorrow. He looked back down to Double Dee, slowly nodding through burning eyes as he slowed to a walk and approached the building. Kevin knew there wouldn't be any danger, and if there was he hoped they both wouldn't survive what was to come, but the chances of that were one in a million. There wasn't a single soul alive for miles and miles.

He entered the silent abode and sighed, wanting to turn back now and continue onwards. He found a couch in the corner of the room he was greeted by, and set the shaking boy down as gently as possible. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and dusted it to the best of his ability before setting it under the dork's head.

Edd smiled up at Kevin, greeting green eyes with his own sky blue irises. He never wanted to forget this face, no matter where he went he wanted to remember him forever. He wanted to keep the memories of their first summer together, sitting by the creek to an open sky as they watched fireflies and falling stars. He wanted to remember all those nights of tutoring the jock, where a sleepy Kevin would struggle to focus on his work before eventually they would fall asleep on the couch together. He wanted to remember the time Kevin first told him he loved him after edd had fallen off his motorcycle and was rushed to the hospital with a head injury. Kevin was worried sick that he was in worse condition than he actually was, and it was in the hospital room where Edd had first seen him cry tears of joy as he whispered over and over again the three words that he would never tire of hearing the rest of his life. Edd chuckled,

'I suppose I was always prone to injury huh?' He thought. But soon those memories floated away as his eyes fluttered once more. Now all Eddward wanted was to sleep. He whimpered softly as the pain slowly drifted into nothing and his heart fluttered softly like a dying fire. Edd shivered in the winter air around them, his own cold, drying blood soaking his clothes made things worse than they needed to be. Tears brimmed on the edge of his eye lids as he struggled to find the sense for words.

"I-it's cold, K-kevin..." His trembling voice lowered to a hushed whisper as Kevin hiccuped and his head nodded. He brought his trembling body upwards to the couch as he stepped over and slid behind Double Dee gently, pulling his body onto his lap as his arm raised his torso just slightly. His long, skinny legs fell limply over Kevin's right thigh and rested against the couch behind them. His head fell into the crook of Kevin's neck, wetting them with his uncontrollable tears.

Kevin knew this was it. He knew that this moment was sure to come for days now and now it was here. He wanted nothing more than to leave this boy and run away, he couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough to watch him die. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Edd's softening voice drove Kevin mad, he didn't want a weak whisper, he wanted his dork's loud ramblings and constant nagging about Kevin's thoughtless actions and foul language. He wanted his dork to smile wide and brightly, exposing that gap in his teeth and bring forth that sweet ringing laughter that made Double Dee who he was. He didn't want this. Not a shaking boy who was anything but the true Double Dee. Kevin cursed himself over and over again, he shouldn't be blaming him, yet here he was, internally screaming at the dork he held close for being weak and dying. Kevin shook his head and forced his eyes and attention to Double Dee below him. His cyan irises weren't visible behind closed eyes as Edd's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm.

"Kevin..." He cooed.

"I'm here... I'm here... Don't worry dork..." He murmured.

"It's so cold..." He repeated. At this Kevin snapped out of his depressing state of mind and woke up. He needed to keep his spirits high for his dork, he would NOT be remembered as a sniveling fool.

"I know dork, it's fuckin' freezing in here. But hey, it's a hell a lot warmer in here right?" He smiled weakly, hoping Edd wouldn't feel his slightly trembling jaw above him. Double Dee simply smiled and whispered a 'Language, Kevin,' a reminder all too familiar to the ginger.

After a few moments of silence, Kevin had feared the boy had drifted to sleep, never to wake again. He felt small movements if his slowly rising and falling chest and a faint pulse in his arms, so it wasn't over yet. Out of the silence he whispered again.

"I'm afraid Kevin... I don't want to leave you alone and..." His words trailed off. Kevin winced at the word. _Alone_. Oh how Kevin hated the word. Still he smiled, slowly rocking him to his eternal sleep.

"What? You don't think I can make it on my own? That hurts Dee." He chuckled, hoping to lift the dying boy's spirits a little. Edd lifted his head slightly and kissed Kevin's cheek, sending a wave of chills up his spine and a rocket of burning emotions threatening to explode within his chest. He knew what it meant, it was time. Kevin adjusted the dork in his arms, lifting him a little higher so he could rest his forehead on his. His orange locks fell over his dirty beanie in thin greasy strings, his lips trembled slightly over his boyfriend's dull pink ones.

"C-can you s-sing for m-me...?" He slowly requested. Kevin's head lifted over his, puzzled by such a strange and unexpected request. Edd smiled as brightly as he could, using every bit of his remaining strength to give the boy something to remember him by. To have one last smiling face in the world before he was all alone. Kevin shut his eyes tightly and sighed through shaking breaths. He nodded slightly, tightening his hold on Edd. He pondered over the list of songs he had listened to when he thought it was the end between edd and him, after fights and arguments, that's when he thought that _then_ would be their ending. Oh how he wished it was so. Then he would still have the dork in his life, he would still be able to see that smiling face and hear lively voice that brought the sunshine into his life. He wished he could feel the warmth of that light once more.

Then he had it, it was girly and cliche as hell, but he couldn't help but think it was perfect. Edd wouldn't mind, he had the feeling he wouldn't be there to hear the end of the soft song anyways. With a sharp breath and a few murmured 'okay's..' To regain his composure, then he found his voice.

"You...You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..." His voice was hoarse and dry as he struggled to find the melody he searched for. Below him he felt the boy in his arms tense up as the selection of song he chose broke his heart and comforted his thoughts at once.

"My only sunshine... You..." He hiccuped, struggling to hold back his tears. "You make me happy, when skies are grey..." His voice softened, finding that faint melody within himself and filling the cracks in his voice. Eddward fell limp in his arms, his eyes fluttered and shut for the last time as Kevin felt his heart slow.

"You'll never know dear... How much I love you..." Kevin continued, trying to focus on his boyfriend'a death wish rather than his dying life. Kevin's heart tugged downwards.

"Please don't take..." Edd whispered a final 'I love you...' Before the soft thumping within him finally stopped.

"My sunshine..." His last cold breath spread over Kevin's neck like wild fire. His head lowered in grief as he fell limp against the cold body beside him, nuzzling his tear soaked face into the crook of Edd's neck. He was alone.

"Away..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Once again I am delaying "Swim Away" for Fanfics I never intended on writing or, in this unusual case, continuing. But I started playing around with a few plots and due to request and oh so lovely and HEART SHATTERING curiosity in this story, I'll be continuing. Not sure for how long but here is the next chapter. Please don't die. I'm only 15, I don't want this kind of blood on my hands I already killed poor Edd for crying out loud ;-; haha enjoy guys! Leave a favorite and review! I love seeing feedback and tips from fans and fellow writers X3 (Keep an eye out for Swim Away, I'll be working on it soon, possibly an excerpt or brief summary at the end of this chapter...) this chapter has some gore, not too heavy but just be warned.**

It was a lot warmer than Kevin remembered. Wasn't it the middle of Winter? Or was it the start of Summer... He couldn't remember. Actually, he couldn't really remember anything, his mind was overall very fuzzy. He woke up on a very familiar couch, alone. His legs propped up on the coffee table and his arms sprawled out on the couch behind him. A small voice in his head told him he was doing something wrong, so he took his feet down from the table and wiped the slight drool from his chin. He would have definitely heard Double Dee scolding him if he was caught in such a manner. Kevin was about to roll his eyes before his heart dropped.

'Double Dee...? That's right.. He's my... So why do I feel so... Afraid?' He shook his head, ignoring the sense of dread that overcame him when the name grazed the top of his mind.

The smell of sizzling eggs, crispy oven made bacon, and frying pancakes filled his nose. The room was filled with the warm aroma. It felt like a Sunday morning at Edd's house whenever he slept over. But this wasn't Edd's house.. Not even his. It's wasn't Nazz's or Rolf's or anywhere he could remember being... He couldn't recall where they were or how they had gotten there, but he could care less at the moment, he just wanted to find his dork. He stretched, cracking his elbows and knees out of their stiff positions, and stood. Light cream curtains hung over the warm light emanating from the windows. There was a light brown coffee table in front of him and a second tan sofa. There was a staircase beside the door that lead to the second floor of this mysterious house. A small white door under the stairs, and a door on the wall beside it seemed to stand out compared to the light yellow walls. He huffed in annoyance from his memory loss and continued on, maybe Edd could give him some answers. His fluffy pumpkin colored hair bounced over his cap strap as he walked out of the living room and into what he assumed would be the kitchen. Immediately he was greeted with a rather large stack of pancakes on the yellow kitchen table. Blue placemats were lined perfectly, as if someone had actually taken a ruler and placed them as such.

'Jesus Edd, I swear you get worse everyday.' He chuckled. His eyes then glanced over to the boy said. He wore a white apron and his trademark beanie, it seemed lower than usual. It covered the entirety of his neck's backside and leaving no space for Kevin to greet him with morning kisses, bummer. He slowly stepped towards him, careful not to disturb his... Oh what did he call it? His "creative cooking flow"? He smiled and sighed a long breath of cool air as he placed his hands lovingly on Edd's hips. The ginger's chin rested on his shoulder as he leaned against him.

"Morning, Sunshine." Another pang in Kevin's heart struck him like a hammer. What was going on? He focused on Double Dee beside him, seemingly not acknowledging his presence. Something was very wrong. "Uh... Dork?" He questioned, hoping for an answer or even a turn of the head, something! Kevin winced at the smell of burning pancakes below him. He stared at Edd's hand, which simply gripped a spatula and poked slightly at the blackening rock. "Double Dee...?" It was then that Kevin got a glimpse of his hands. They weren't their usual pale, soft fingers that he had laced his own hands within many times, but instead took on a sickly pale blue shade. Kevin's heart sunk to the floor at this point, beating rapidly. His arms wrapped around Edd's middle in attempt to bring him back, wake him up from his unusual and rather alarming daze, but that's when he felt liquid oozing onto his arms. It was warm, unusually warm. Kevin gasped and yanked his arms back, now covered in a very dark red liquid. Kevin yelped and grabbed Edd's shoulder, turning him around suddenly.

The horror that swept over Kevin in an instant was purely indescribable.

Edd's skin was that of a chalk white with a tint of a dying blue. His eyes were blank, empty of the lively cyan that always seems to give Kevin goosebumps at the sight. He felt them prick at his skin of course, but not the pleasure filled ones he got when he stared at the REAL Edd. These were overflowing with fear and pure terror as they crawled and etched into his skin, now draining of color as he looked down to Edd's middle. A deep, dark slash across hs middle. Three of them. No wider than a centimeter or two, but very deep. It bled rapidly, draining Edd of all life as he stood there, gazing at nothing with his blank eyes. Time seemed to freeze around them except for the slowly fading house they stood in. The wallpaper peeled off the wall and the wooden cupboards split and groaned, their rusting hinges separating. Kevin stepped back in horror, bumping into the now cracking table full of pancakes. He glanced back to see what he had hit and noticed the fluffy food had grown green and rotten, covered in white fuzzy mold. He grimaced in disgust and shot his head back up to Edd who was now coughing up blood and regaining his usual look. Color returned to his skin and eyes as he painfully glared at Kevin. They narrowed, showing all of his agony without words or sound. Tears swelled in both of their eyes as the body shaking in agony started to fall. Kevin shot off foreward, moving the table with his force of movement as he leapt towards him. In one swift movement he kneeled down and caught the frail teen in his arms as he fell forward and collapsed. His breath hitched and gagged, choking on his own blood. He coughed small globs of it onto the once white tile of the kitchen floor and onto Kevin's orange sweater. His body was cold and light, lighter than he remembered...

'Remember... I... I remember...' He winced in pain as a sudden flash of memory struck his mind. Screaming, a body fell rapidly, a hand tearing through the air, desperate to make contact with something, anything before...

"K-Keh... Keh... Vihn..." Edd gasped and heaved below him, struggling to even breath at this point. He was in so much pain. Kevin remembered so clearly. The accident...

Kevin winced and dropped "Edd". It wasn't him. He knew, it couldn't have been him. Otherwise he wouldn't have woken up alone, he would have woken up with a corpse in his arms. Edd wouldn't have been standing in the kitchen making breakfast, he could barely move on his own for the past two days. And he wouldn't be here dying in his arms, because Kevin was sure he was already...

"WAKE UP!" He shrieked. His voice rose and fell with each plea, cracking painfully for his throat was dry and raw. Still he shouted to himself, beginning to end this nightmare. Only to wake to a very real one…

_There are five stages of grief. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, Acceptance._

Kevin woke with a start, jerking away as he nearly dropped the boy on his lap. Sweat clung to his neck and temples as he gasped for air. It was a nightmare... He looked around, trying desperately not to look down at... Him.

He winced at the sudden scenarios of what he must have looked like now that were flooding his shattering mind, and not yet wanting to move. His legs were sore and his body still ached from the days previous. Nearly two days of running and no sleep had not done the jock well, especially while he carried such an important package. But now the mission failed, and the 'package' he carried for days was never to be delivered, but abandoned halfway. He was so close.. If he just ignored the dork and kept going through the night he might have...

No. Who was he trying to fool, he wasn't going to make it either way, regardless if he had been injured or not. It simply wasn't meant to end like that.

His stomach dropped as his mind turned back to the still body on his lap. Oh god how he wished that he was, if not even here with him, then at least alive and healthy somewhere, still finding the strength, the nerve to smile, his gapped teeth showing proudly.

Finally, he found the ability to tilt his head downwards. What only took a short moment seemed like years to the ginger, his eyes falling short, not yet wanting to see...

His emerald irises fell upon his eternally sleeping lover. Edd's skin was chalk white, his once blush dusted cheeks now held a dull and no longer lively appearance. His hair hung in greasy strings but still looked so soft. It accompanied his frame and body structure well, which held the delicacy of a butterfly's wing. He looked so peaceful, not having to worry anymore, not having to go on and act as if it was all going to be absolutely fine just for Kevin's sake. He sighed.

"You're home now dork.. You don't gotta worry about me, everything is gonna be fine, you'll see. I told you... I'll be able to handle myself, and I will. Just gotta keep moving forward, Right?" His words caught in his throat. There was so much to say, so many words and feelings he needed to express, but upon looking at the painfully hard truth below him, it was just too much to take. He sucked in a sharp breath before lifting his arms below the boys shoulders and knee joint to move him. His legs trembled terribly, so very weak and tired. He lay Double Dee down on the couch, placing him face up. He zipped up his jacket, covering the wound and bloody wrapping underneath, and placed his cold hands over the blood stain in his middle. He then brushed the raven hair away from his peaceful face and kissed his forehead. What was he going to do? He couldn't take him with him... But... How was he supposed to leave him here? He couldn't, not him, he was too important. and he knew he wouldn't have the strength to bury him. A couch wasn't exactly the best place to leave him either, he would be consumed by maggots and exposed to other harmful things. He knew he may have been gone, but he didn't want him to be disrespected like that. Kevin lifted his hat and raked his trembling fingers through his orange hair. How could this be happening? Just a few weeks ago the dork was tutoring Kevin on junk he would never use in life, especially not now. Then Kevin would always hush him somehow on one if his rants on how it was important to educate himself to be able to make it in life and find a job, in which Kevin would tease him saying "Nah, I'll be fine. Especially when I got such a great husband to come home to everyday!" Edd would blush and almost always hide behind a book or tug his beanie down. But that was all before... This. The outbreak, the accident, the fall...

#

"Kevin! I implore you! Pay attention, our test is tomorrow!" Edd pleaded. Kevin simply rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He really had no patience left, from yet another hectic day, to put up with this at all. The only reason he even agreed to come over that night was because he really did need help, and he knew that, but really it was more the excuse to just spend time with Edd, the only stress reliever he had next to Nazz and sports. He rubbed his temples and groaned. It had to be just past nine, shouldn't the dork be getting ready for bed? As for Kevin, he knew he wouldn't be asleep for at least another two hours. He always seemed to have the worst test anxiety, whether he was prepared for it with Edd's help, or not.

He huffed in annoyance and looked over to his rather sleepy looking boyfriend. He gripped a pencil in his hand as he hunched over and tapped on his textbook impatiently, frowning. Kevin mimicked his expression before he smirked and sat up, taking the pencil from his hand, and grabbing his wrist. He pulled him forward and tugged at his leg, silently begging him to come closer. Edd rolled his eyes, shifting at Kevin's request and sat on his lap. His legs spread over his thighs and he wrapped his arms around his neck, pouting.

#

Cold winter mornings were never his favorite, Kevin always preferred Summer afternoons and Autumn nights. Kevin preferred the pulsing warmth over death like cold. Before now he could have listed a million reasons as to why he would rather the bright light than the silver sun, hidden somewhere within the clouds. It was baseball season, he could spend summer days outside working on his bike or hanging with old friends, or simply spend a Stormy night with a certain sockhead nuzzled into his neck and breathing slowly against him as they fell asleep together. It was living without the fear that you would never feel the warmth of that sunlight in all its glory again when it sunk behind grey clouds containing the cold Winter. It was Edd. Summer was Edd, it was Kevin's sunlight, his happiness, his hope. Never in his life would he think a world without such a fragile boy would be so cold. Why of all people did it have to be him? The brainiac from across the street? The Einstein Ed-boy? Why did such a precious soul, such a lonely boy have to be the one he had to fall for, and forever lose?

#

"Kevin we really must..."

"Don't worry about it dork, I can just cram it all tomorrow morning, no big deal." He waved it off, his tone of voice warning him not to ruin the moment and push it any farther.

"But.." He was interrupted by lips connecting with his. He froze, slightly offended and annoyed with such a sudden and unnecessary interruption. In the end, Kevin won as usual, pulling the dork closer to him. His lips molded and moved with Edd's perfectly, aligning as if they were made for each other. Edd raised himself to get a higher elevation than Kevin, kissing him feverishly. His eyes closed and squinted slightly, his body getting warmer as they continued. Kevin slid his hands up Edd's thighs, over his waist, and under his shirt. He shuddered at the sudden contact of his cold hands on his skin. Edd frowned, a seed of fear growing in him before he shook his head. He pulled away and sighed, looking at Kevin with ice blue irises. They froze there for a second, green looking curiously into sky blue that made chills crawl up his spine. Blue stared lovingly into forest green, sending a wave of bliss and comfort wash over his constantly racing mind when he was near this boy. He rested his forehead against Kevin's and exhaled.

#

Kevin fell to his knees, a hard thud coming from the frozen ground below him as he impacted it with all his body weight. His thin sweater rippled against his shivering body like a flag. It wasn't from the cold. He looked around the desolate yard, blanketed in a dying light and frozen ice. The world was dead, everyone in it was dead, Edd was dead.

"You left me." He whispered to no one. No one at all. His head lowered as he breathed in icy air with shaking inhales. "I'm alone... And it's all your fault." He cursed to the frozen dirt. "Your fault... Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME EDD? ITS YOUR FAULT ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He lashed out to the wind and sky. He punched the solid gravel below him and raged on. He was sure he had lost everything at this point, that there really was no point in surviving in this empty world. What was he to do?

Kevin spotted a shed a few yards away. It was small and pale rusted blue, and it's doors were cracked open. A shed containing tools no doubt. Kevin slowly rose to his feet and stormed over, anger and determination to end this bubbling inside him. He yanked open the surprisingly unlocked door and found dusty cobwebs decorated the empty shelves. A rusty shovel was propped up against the wall and a dull hammer on the ground was all that was to be seen. Kevin growled, cursing under his breath before sighing, glassy and dark eyes looking to the shovel.

#

"That's quite enough for tonight..." He said, his face contorting into something close to worry. Always with the worrying... Kevin slid his hands out from below his risen shirt and to his chin. Edd sat with his legs crossed beneath him beside Kevin's waist, his face lifted by Kevin's gentle hands. He pecked his soft lips and pulled away from him.

"Alright... Not tonight." He painfully said, respecting his wish. It was always so hard getting Edd to agree to what Kevin so desperately yearned for, but he knew better than to rush things.

They spent the rest of the night closing the textbook and switching on Edd's TV, though they didn't pay attention much. Kevin's back rested against the backside of the couch as his legs tangled with Edd's, who lay beside him, snuggled into his chest. Kevin's arm wrapped over his boyfriend's small form protectively as they lay there, slowly drifting away. Edd was in a light sleep and Kevin was nearly gone as well when they heard it. A sudden boom like thunder that shook the world around them slightly. A tremor like vibration rocketed through the ground below them, disturbing the peace of the silent night. Edd woke suddenly and frowned.

"I don't remember a storm being mentioned on the news..." He stated. They both shook it off, but no more thunder came, no lightning, no rain, all fell silent save for a few sirens in the distance, but they hardly noticed. About ten minutes later, Edd was wrapped in Kevin's hold and dozing off once more, his boyfriend sat up slightly and watched whatever nonsense was on TV. Kevin blinked tiredly as the channel suddenly went black. He stared at it, rather confused before it came back and automatically switched to a late night news report. Kevin narrowed his eyes and shifted his arm up, propping himself up on his elbow. His eyes suddenly widened in realization and sickening horror. Kevin tapped Edd's shoulder, gaining his attention and gestured to the screen. They both sat up simultaneously and watched as fire blazed dangerously in the screen.

#

Nearly six hours later, Kevin scraped whatever frozen dirt he could and filled the fresh crater in the ground, now holding a precious treasure that had now made it's way home. Kevin's eyes were dark and lowered, staring blankly at the rippled dirt, wanting desperately to forget who was under it. He dropped to his knees and brought his red cap forward, covering his eyes with the lid. Kevin clenched his teeth and bit down all the wails, all the screams that he would be damned if he let the empty world hear. His fingers dug into the earth as he trembled terribly and silently let tears slip down his face and into the earth.

#

An explosion.. In the city just outside of Peach Creek. They both gripped each other for support as they watched it go on. Minutes passed as they continued to watch in horror. It was a research facility, with a terrible amount of counted casualties and missing people reports so far. Edd buried his face in the crook of Kevin's neck, who kept his head towards the screen. People burning alive were sprinting out, groaning and screaming like a pig being slaughtered. Oh god then they started attacking, those THINGS. They came rushing out of the fire as if they were born in it. Then it started spreading, then they all started screaming. So much screaming...

#

Kevin gripped the dirt and few dead blades of grass beneath his fingers, choking on tears and remembering the last time he saw him alive, remembering his soft voice, so different from the one he used when scolding him or joking with him or simply telling him that he... He loved him.

"I'll find ya Edd... I'll find you someday... I'll always come back to you... I love you...

...My sunshine."

**It kills me to keep going but I guess the show must go on...**

**For now, Kevin is alone. His never to be eternal lover is now... Home... And now I will work on telling you guys what happened to Edd in the first place... Oh boy.. But as someone once said "Death ends lives, not relationships." **

** But hey thanks for reading guys! I hope I'm not boring or depressing you too much, next chapter I'll start on actual plot and explanation. Please leave a review! And as I said before, here's an excerpt for "Swim Away", the R!KevEdd fanfiction I should be working on. Just skip to the next chapter (if it's up) if you're not interested. And I will see you all soon! Feel free to contact me or pm me anytime guys! Bye! **

SWIM AWAY:

Summary: Eddward Vincent, a wanted man with a terrible secret, finds himself injured while on his escape from hunters. Kevin, a nerdy boy with not much good in his life, finds this wounded stranger by the creek and helps him. But these innocent actions have consequences when a shark suddenly drags Kevin into deeper waters, involving him in a game Edd knew would drown Kevin one way or another before he got out of it. If he was lucky enough. (Monster!AU)

**Excerpt from Chapter 1**

There had to be at least a dozen men on his heels. Thier damned dogs barked menacingly as their jaws clashed against the other over and over with each bark. They drew dangerously close, and Edd knew they would catch up to him soon, it was simply inevitable. His feet, burning with the need for a moment of rest, dug and kicked into the dirt. His heels were numb and dull pain was beginning to subside as exhaustion kicked in. A thick fog of dust rose to the sky and mixed with his visable breaths of warm swirling clouds of air with the cold around him. His breathing was cut short and sharp as he inhaled the autumn wind that blasted through his clothes like bullets. The fugitive heaved, small cries broke through his lungs as they ached to breath properly. His long legs fumbled through the thick foliage and his hands were covered in scrapes and small cuts as a result of tearing through the bushes and shrubbery around him. Shouts and commands rung through the night sky and intertwined within the trees as his pursuers closed the distance between them. He felt like he was drowning, the fear of death yanking at his thoughts and the desperation to climb back to the surface, to pull through and dart away into safer, calmer waters. Of course, moments like that didn't happen often to a shark, but even then it was the one, stomach clenching thought that struck a rod of fear through him the most.

A barking hound sprinted beside him, hideously large and coming too close with those clashing canines for Edd's comfort. The beast compressed and stretched his body like an accordion, getting the longest distance and building up his strength to make the strongest kicks to the ground in order to keep up with it's prey. The shark grimaced, knowing he would now have to make an even stronger effort and more of his dwindling energy to lose the canine hell bent on retrieving it's kill for his master. Edd kicked the ground with immense force and made a hard right, shifting his body weight to the side in one sharp movement of his upper torso. His lower body had a moment of trouble keeping up with his forced movement, causing Edd to suddenly feel the force of gravity take him under.

The world seemed to slow as it finally hit the shark that he was falling to the moist, cold ground, to his capture if he didn't act fast. His heart sunk and his blood ran cold at the thought. He shot his piercing cyan irises away from the dirt below him and to the path ahead of him. One chance, he would either catch himself now and break away, or fall to his demise. His hands shot out if their clenched position and towards the ground, hoping on everything he had in him that he would be able to beat gravity. His soft fingertips crunched into the dirt and sunk in deep as he struggled to push his muscles to their limit once more and lift his body weight in only a second. His shoulders hunched and his back muscles compressed as he shook in fear and exhaustion. One chance. Everything seemed to stop, every barking dog braking to a halt, every sprinting hunter slowing to a sudden stop. He could have sworn his jacket just grazed the soil beneath him. His legs fell behind clumsily as he leaned forward, balance hopelessly failing. His knee slammed and sunk into the dirt as he momentarily fell to a start position. One chance. Finally, bringing his leg forward, he groaned in determination and frustration as he pushed every muscle, every ounce of strength he had in him and launched off in a new direction.


End file.
